yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Totem So? (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Who Totem So?. One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, their great-uncles, Ford and Stanley, And their friends arrived at the ice age village. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford, You and Grunkle Stan been to this place before? Ford Pines: Many times, Dipper. Mickey and his friends first met Kenai a long time a go. Stanley Pines: Just you two wait, You're up for the next assignment he's given ya. Mabel Pines: Okay, Grunkle Stan. Just then, They met with Kenai, his wife, Nita, And his older brother, Denahi. Kenai: Hey, Ford, Stanley, Mickey. How'd you guys been? Mickey Mouse: We are just on our way to see you, Kenai. Jiminy Cricket: Dipper, Mabel, Meet Kenai, his wife, Nita, And Denahi, his older brother. Nita: Hi. Denahi: It's nice to meet you two, Your great-uncles told us quite a lot about you. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you guys too. Mabel Pines: So, What's going on? Kenai: Sylvia, Tanana and Innoko are on their way for the ceremony. Mickey Mouse: For your next task, Dipper. You and Mabel must live up to your totem. Dipper Pines: We'll be ready, Mickey. Soon, Everyone came for Sylvia's return with Tanana and Innoko. Sylvia Marpole: It sure is great to be back. Tanana: It sure is, Sylvia. Innoko: Glad you'd join us on our little vacation. At last, Everyone was gathered for Dipper and Mabel's man and womanhood ceremony. Sylvia Marpole: Dipper, Mabel, Come forward. So, Dipper and Mabel came to her as Tanana and Innoko painted their faces. Sylvia Marpole: Dipper, Mabel, Tanana, Innoko and I have been to the mountains where the lights touch the earth, And the Great Spirits has revealed to us your totems. To become a man and woman at heart, Your actions must be guided by one thing from each of you. Which means only one of you each receive your totem, No more, No less. As Sylvia nodded to Tanana and Innoko, They revealed them Dipper and Mabel's totems. Tanana: (shows Dipper his Totem) Dipper, Your Totem is Courage. Innoko: (shows Mabel her Totem) And Mabel, Your Totem is Laughter. Dipper Pines: The Saber Tooth Tiger of Courage? Tanana: Yes, A great courage that helps you overcome your fear. Mabel Pines: And the Moose of Laughter means that I help others laugh, Right? Innoko: Bingo, Mabel. Up Top! And Mabel gave Innoko a high five, Dipper was confuse. Dipper Pines: This has to be a mistake, I'm that brave enough, Tanana. Tanana: There is no mistake, That's because you must look deep inside your heart. Sylvia Marpole: Tanana is right, The Great Spirits makes no mistake on your totem. You two must always follow your totems. And when the time comes, You'll place your handprints on the wall. With that said, The people cheered on Dipper and Mabel. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Kylo Ren came to see Hades. Hades: Kylo, Your plan had better work this time. Kylo Ren: I can ensure you, Lord Hades. Dipper and Mabel Pines will meet their fate. Hades: Good, Don't keep me waiting. And so, Kylo Ren left to carry on his plan. Later, Kenai came to see Dipper. Kenai: Hey, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Oh, Hey, Kenai. Kenai: How does it feel receiving your totem? Dipper Pines: It was okay really. But do you think I'll put my handprint on the wall soon? Kenai: Of course you will, Dipper. You just have wait patiently, Even I had trouble living up to mine. Dipper Pines: No kidding. Kenai: It's true, I once had a hard time when I didn't understand The Bear of Love. Dipper Pines: The Bear of Love, That's amazing. Kenai: Guess that's makes two of us. Dipper Pines: Kenai, How will I know if I'm man enough to place my handprint? Kenai: When you follow your own totem long enough, You'll know. Nita: Guys, Watch this. Just as Kenai and Nita transformed into bears, Dipper and Mabel were amazed. Dipper Pines: I don't believe it, You and Nita turned into bears. Mabel Pines: Awesome. Dipper Pines: How did all of this happened? Kenai: You see, The wrong thing I did was killing an innocent bear. And for that, The Great Spirits came down including my brother, Sitka, Who's totem was the Eagle of Guidance. As punishment for killing a bear, Sitka lifted me into the sky and magically turned me into a bear. Dipper Pines: No way. Kenai: It's true, I didn't realized why until now. Just then, Koda came out of nowhere. Koda: Here we go again, Always with the same story. Then, Rutt and Tuke came along with their girlfriends, Anda and Kata. Rutt: Hey, Tuke. Check it out, Eh. It's Dipper and Mabel. Tuke: How's it going, Guys? Mabel Pines: Hi, Rutt, Tuke. Who're your girls friends. Anda: I'm Anda, I'm Rutt's girlfriend. Kata: And I'm Kata, I'm Tuke's. Dipper Pines: Kenai. How did you and Nita ended up turning into humans again? Kenai: During my wedding with Nita, Mickey bestowed us our Love Bear Totems that would give us the abilities to transform from humans to bears at will. Nita: It's true, Because he wa blessed by a new spell given by the Great Spirits. Koda: Kenai? Kenai: Yeah, Koda? Koda: Even you and Nita turn into human again, You'll always be my brother. Will you? Kenai: Of course I will, Koda. And no matter who I am, We'll always be brothers. Koda: (lifted his pinkie) Pinkie Swear? Kenai: (lifted his pinkie) Pinkie Swear. Dipper Pines: So, What about you, Denahi? What's your totem? Denahi: (shows him his totem) The Wolf of Wisdom, It means I have to be as wise as I had to. Kenai: Still, I've always enjoyed being a bear ever since. Dipper Pines: That's amazing, Kenai. Later, Mickey begins to teach Dipper and Mabel a new spell about shapeshifting. Mickey Mouse: Okay, You two. Pay close attention, I've got a new spell to teach you. Dipper Pines: Okay, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: We're ready. Rutt: Check it out, Eh. They're gonna cast their spell. Tuke: Yeah, I know. Beauty, Eh. Iago: Oh, This should be good. Mickey Mouse: As I cast a spell on your totems, You'll begin your shapeshifting ability. Dipper Pines: I don't know if I can do this. Kenai: Just relax, Dipper. It takes practice, Even Nita, Denahi and I had a hard time. So, They got started training together. Meanwhile, Hades summoned the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator. Hades: Alright, Boys. Let's cut the chase, I've a got job for ya. Negaduck: Go on, Hades. We're listening. Hades: I want you boys to make sure Kylo Ren dose not fail me, I just can't stand failures. Megavolt: As you command, Lord Hades. Bushroot: Consider it done. Quackerjack: (chuckles insanely) I love the sound of that. Liquidator: But that's not all, We'll let the leading to Negaduck. Negaduck: Let's get to work! So, They left to join up with Kylo Ren. Back with Dipper, He wasn't doing the spell well enough. Dipper Pines: I can't get it the spell right. Kenai: Dipper, Watch me and Denahi. So, Kenai and Denahi showed him how they transform into a bear and a wolf at will. Denahi: Just concentrate, Dipper. Think of your animal totem. Dipper Pines: Okay, I'll try. Dipper took a deep breath, And he transformed into a saber tooth tiger. Dipper Pines: So, Now what? Kenai: Think humanity. Finally, Dipper transformed back into a human. Denahi: See, Dipper? It takes practice, Even Kenai, Nita and I had a hard time with it. Dipper Pines: I need some air. Kenai: Dipper, Wait. Denahi: Let's him go, Kenai. Give him time, He'll come around. Kenai: I hope you're right, Denahi. Denahi: Trust me, He'll be fine. So, Dipper stood all alone thinking about putting his mark upon the wall. Dipper Pines: Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225